1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to remote-control toy trucks. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a remote-control truck capable of being remotely operated to, among other operations, move a removable roll-on roll-off dumpster between a loaded position on the truck and an unloaded position off the truck.
2. Background of Related Art
Remote control toy trucks have a long history including trash hauling trucks and flat bed tow trucks. These remote control trucks have many systems in common with remote control ground vehicles including driven wheels, steering and ancillary systems. The driving mechanisms are typically electric motors actuated by servos, belts and gears. These trash hauling trucks have also included secondary systems for the lifting, inverting, and emptying of trash dumpsters into the trucks. The trash dumpsters are emptied vertically into the trash trucks and the dumpsters are returned to their approximate original position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,528 B1 to Doan et al., a remote controlled toy trash truck is described having a propulsion system and a pair of U-shaped dumpster lifting arms. The lifting arms extend forward of the cab and are connected to a pivotally mounted frame member. The lifting arms are configured to engage a dumpster, lift it over the cab, at least partially invert the dumpster, and dump the contents of the dumpster into the truck. Servo motors are employed to perform functions, such as moving the truck forwards and backwards, pivoting the lifting arms, opening the top or overhead door to receive the trash from the dumpster, and moving the trash holding dumpster between its resting position and its dumping position. The truck has a suspension system including shocks.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,768 to Dunleavy, a remote control truck is described including a standard chassis and a pair of connected pivotal fork frames connected on opposing sides of the chassis. The fork frames engage, lift, and invert a dumpster, dumping the contents thereof into a top opening in the truck. The truck has a remotely controllable top opening and a rear door. The chassis is a commercially available product and suitable for use as a platform for forward and rear movement of the truck.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,515 to Auer et al., a toy car having a motor is positioned on an unpowered toy flat bed tow truck. When properly positioned, the car drives the wheels of the truck through a system of gears that connect the axles of the car and the truck. The flat bed slides and pivots to make a ramp for the movement of the car between being positioned on the tow truck and the ground.
There exists a need in the art for a remote control roll-on roll-off toy truck suitable for use with a trash hauling dumpster capable of being remotely operated to move the dumpster between a loaded position on the truck and an unloaded position off the truck.